Lady Wolfshead
by brainandheart
Summary: Two years since Guy of Gisborn's death and two years since the outlaws of Sherwood Forest have had any real trouble. Life has become pleasant, even easy, but everyone knows Sherwood can never stay calm for too long...
1. Chapter 1

I love the legend of Robin Hood, and the Tales of Rowan Hood are awesome, so this story is just me paying homage to that. Since Beau never got her own book, most of this will be from her point of view. This story takes place about two years after Return of Rowan Hood, meaning Rowan, Lionel, Etty, Rook, and Beau are all somewhere around 17 years old. I don't actually have the books with me, so feel free to tell me if I make any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or the Tales of Rowan Hood. Isn't it depressing?

~brainandheart

* * *

Beau awoke to find herself alone in the rowan grove. This didn't worry her overmuch, as she was usually the last in Rowan's little band to rise. Besides, she knew at least two members of the band would be in earshot if she were to whistle.

Lukewarm sunlight filtered into the grove, telling her it was long past time to be up. Sleeping in was a luxury outlaws could rarely afford, but there had been little trouble for the last two years. Foresters still roamed the woods, but the sheriff seemed to have lost his courage since the death of his cruel lackey Guy of Gisborn. Oh, there was always a struggle for food, but the foresters proved little threat against those who lived in the forest and whose lives depended on stealth. Beau would be the first to admit that she had gotten lazy in the lull.

Throwing off her mantle, which also served as her blanket, she stretched like a cat and sat up, relishing the feel of blood returning to her fingers and toes. Last night's air had held a definite chill; it seemed winter was unwilling to give way to spring.

The small fire was nothing more than smoldering coals, the trail of rising smoke so faint that there was no chance of it being spotted above the rocky walls of the grove. All the same Beau used a stick to scatter the coals before searching for something to fill her empty stomach.

She knew there wouldn't be much. As Lionel had loudly announced last night, they were down to the last crumbs of bread. However, when Beau looked under Lionel's mantle, she found a crust of bread wrapped in cloth. Beau snorted. The big baby.

Nibbling on her bread crust, Beau snatched up her bow and quiver and left the rowan grove, her feet immediately following the familiar path to the Nottingham road. Although it was nice not to be hunted, the days seemed much longer when gathering food and practicing weapons were the only activities.

Beau was not one who could be easily content with the mundane. Sleeping in was fine, certainly, but she wanted to find some excitement, and luckily, she knew it would probably be. She slipped between two rough-barked oaks, catching a glimpse of the Nottingham Way through the trees ahead. Grinning as she noticed the half dozen Lincoln green figures crouched in the underbrush, Beau crept up behind a tall outlaw with curly blond hair springing from under his green felt cap.

Softening her footfalls even more, she narrowed her eyes in anticipation. Just a few more steps...

"Beau, lass, have you come to join our sport?"

Beau froze. Robin Hood peered over his shoulder, an impish grin curling his lips. Beau blew out her breath in exasperation. Foiled again. No matter how many years she spent in the forest, she would never sneak up on Robin Hood.

"Robin, you big oaf," Beau grumbled. The grin widened to a fond smile. Beau owed her allegiance to Rowan Hood, but Robin's puckish spirit matched her own. She flopped down beside him behind the hazel bush. "What _imbécile bête_ is about to fall into your trap today?"

He turned to her and winked. "A fine-feathered peacock and his lady, so I've been told. They should be coming around the bend in moments."

Beau stretched her neck to look down the road. Two fine horses were just coming into sight, and Beau turned eagerly to Robin, ready for his signal to ambush the unsuspecting pair, but Robin's expression of merriment had frozen. He looked down the road like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Robin?" Allan's whisper broke the silence. Robin remained still. Allan glanced around at the hidden outlaws, meeting eyes with Beau briefly. The minstrel appeared as confused as she felt. It was very rare for Robin to freeze up during a robbery, even rarer for the cheerful outlaw leader to be that solemn.

Robin's face creased into a worried frown, making him look every bit of his thirty-seven years. It was an expression Beau had only seen when Rowan was in danger, except this time there was a bit of anger and something else indefinable in his blue eyes.

The pair on horseback, a knight in chain mail and a woman in a fine gown, was nearly upon their hiding place, still unsuspecting, but Robin didn't move. With one last exasperated glance at Robin, Allan gave the signal, and every outlaw fluidly stood, pulling back the strings of their longbows. Beau stood and pulled the nocked arrow to the corner of her mouth with the others, even though she was no more than an average shot.

Both horses spooked at the sudden appearance of the outlaws, skittering away from the green-clad figures. The knight cursed and reached for the longsword strapped to his saddle.

An arrow sailed from the edge of the road and planted itself in the thick leather saddle a finger's breadth from the knight's hand. With a roar, the man reared back, frightening his horse again and nearly falling off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beau saw Robin slowly lower his bow. He moved forward as if in a trance, and didn't spare so much as a glance for the knight. His eyes focused on the woman who had not moved again after she had calmed her horse. Beau knew the moment the woman caught sight of Robin, because she went as unnaturally still as Robin had.

Beau saw Robin's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Lady Marian."

* * *

Reviews make me very happy; wouldn't you like to make my day with just a few simple words? :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and especially to those who reviewed! I'm going to try to update this story once a week, probably every Wednesday (I know I didn't last week, but I was spending time with family). I just don't have enough regular free time to update more than that at the moment. But enough of that; on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

_

* * *

_

_Beau saw Robin's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Lady Marian."_

"Robin of Locksley," The woman smiled uncertainly, revealing the whitest teeth Beau had ever seen.

"Locksley?" Allan muttered, and in her mind, Beau echoed him. As far as she knew, Robin had never told any of his band where he was from, where he grew up. She didn't even know if Rowan, his own daughter, knew. Although Beau knew it wasn't true, she sometimes thought Robin was simply born and raised into the outlaw life.

Robin didn't smile back. "What are you doing here, Marian?"

Beau saw the woman—Marian—recoil slightly from Robin's tone. Her horse shifted and stamped one heavy hoof, sensing his mistress's tension. Anger flashed in Marian's dark eyes as she stared down at Robin, and when she spoke her voice was tight. "I was on my way to visit my father, if you must know."

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment a loud voice bellowed across the road, "Yes! Indeed we were, and if you filthy pieces of scum don't let us get on, I might have to use force!"

Beau started, nearly dropping her bow. With all of the tension in the air, she had forgotten completely about Lady Marian's companion.

Slowly Robin turned to him, the twinkle of amusement finally returning to his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow at the blustering knight, who was surrounded by five outlaws with longbows pointed at his chest. The man seemed to have forgotten how easily Robin's arrow had planted itself in his saddle.

Letting out a barking laugh, Robin gestured to his outlaws. With practiced ease, the five men captured the knight. One of them took his sword, two hauled the protesting man off his frightened horse, and the last two kept arrows trained on his chest. Beau knew from experience that it was better for her to simply stay out of the way. She lowered her bow, abandoning all pretense of helping, content to just watching the unfolding events.

As soon as the knight was pulled from his horse, the animal took off down the road, stirrups flapping.

"Not a very warlike animal, is he?" Allan snorted.

In moments the knight was sprawled unceremoniously on the road, his arms bound behind him with heavy twine. Beau laughed aloud when the knight's eyes bulged and his cheeks grew ruddy as he strained to roar through the scrap of green cloth stuffed in his mouth.

Robin turned back to Marian, who now looked rather uneasy.

"My father is expecting me, Robin," she said quietly.

Robin smiled charmingly up at her and grabbed her horse's reins. When he spoke, his voice was overly cheerful. "Well, what a pity he will not get to see his beloved daughter for another day, aye?"

"What? Robin, you cannot be serious!" Marian hissed.

"No, I'm quite serious. I do not usually bother female travelers, but I suppose I can make an exception for old acquaintances." To Beau, it seemed as though his voice went bitter at the end. He jerked his head towards the knight. "Besides, your companion annoys me."

Marian's mouth gaped slightly in a way that was surely not ladylike.

"Can you dismount by yourself? Or will we be forced to assist you?" Robin stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, apparently waiting for her answer. Without taking his eyes from Marian, he called over his shoulder to Allan, "Run ahead to the camp and tell Little John that we will be having several guests at supper tonight!"

Allan immediately moved to follow Robin's order, even though Beau could tell he didn't want to miss anything that was happening. He faded back into the forest, and the rest of Robin's outlaws followed, pulling the still thrashing knight along with them.

Her jaw closing sharply with an audible click, Marian jerked her feet from the stirrups, spots of red high on her cheeks. She slipped off the tall horse with as much dignity as she could muster. Head held high, she walked towards the forest, and Beau moved to catch the reins of her fine horse. With all of the other outlaws gone, Beau suddenly felt very awkward, and so she busied herself with stroking the horse's sleek brown neck.

"You are quite a handsome fellow," she whispered to the horse, who tilted his delicate ears towards in her direction, "but not as _belle_ as my Dove."

The animal took no offense at this and leaned into her touch. Absentmindedly patting him, Beau frowned. "I wish I knew why your lady makes Robin act so strange."

Up ahead, Marian was just passing Robin, and the latter leaned forward with a smirk. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, my lady?"

The woman shot him a scathing glare before pointedly turning her back on him and continuing into the woods.

Alone on the road with Robin and the horse, Beau watched him stare after Marian. For once, she could not think of anything to say. Now that everyone else had gone, Robin's playful smirk dropped, and the indefinable look returned. He stood facing the woods, silent and unmoving for what seemed like ages, but was in truth only several long minutes. Beau wondered if he had forgotten she was there.

Just as she was about to speak, Robin's voice cut her off. "Beau, lass, get yourself home. Rowan and the others will probably be wondering where you've got to."

Beau's eyes narrowed. Robin usually invited Rowan's band to feast with him when he had managed to procure a "guest". For some reason, Robin did not want them there tonight. Which, of course, made Beau certain that she had to be there.

With several long strides Robin came up next to Beau and impatiently held out his hands for the horse's reins. Reluctantly, Beau handed them over, and turned to the forest. As she walked away from him, she heard Robin mutter, "Now to find that fool woman before she gets herself too lost."

Questions banged around in Beau's head as her feet followed the familiar ways of Sherwood. Who was Lady Marian? Why had Robin been so shocked to see her, and why did he treat her as he did? And maybe the most important question of all, Beau thought as she remembered Marian's greeting to Robin, who was Robin, really?

When she came to the patch of boulders that marked the turn to the rowan grove, Beau shrugged and made her way farther into Sherwood towards Robin's camp. It was far from the first and would surely not be the last time she had ignored one of Robin's commands.

* * *

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all, I am so sorry that this is late. I've had a really busy week since exams are coming up, but the good news is that once Christmas break starts, I'll have plenty of time to write. **

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter, and it's in Robin's POV this time!**

* * *

Before Beau was even out of sight, Robin was moving. Tugging the horse along, he followed Marian's trail, careful to walk on the hardest ground he could find so that the horse's hoof prints would be minimal. His body moved along the familiar paths seemingly of its own volition, considering his mind was not exactly in the best state to think about where he was going.

He was the world's biggest idiot, he thought as he peered down at Marian's footprints. He was thirty-seven years old, a grown man. What had happened to his brain? Why did he treat her that way, and why could he not act like a normal person around her?

He hadn't seen her in more than fifteen years, not since the night he was outlawed. But perhaps that was the problem. He hadn't seen her in more than fifteen years, and now he had no idea how to act around her. All his feelings about Marian were tangled up in old anger and hurt. Yet, at the same time he couldn't forget everything else: growing up together, how they would laugh and cry and fight together, but most of all how she would treat him as an equal even though he was just the cook's son.

Despite his wandering thoughts, he couldn't help being impressed at how well Marian still seemed to remember Sherwood. They had spent most of their childhood wandering through the forest, but surely her husband had not allowed her to roam the woods. None of his outlaws knew that it was Marian who had discovered the Great Oak that now served as the center of his camp.

After several minutes Robin looked up, and was startled to see that he was not headed in the direction of his camp. He rolled his eyes up at the treetops at his stupidity. "Very clever, Marian," he muttered.

Although at first Marian's tracks had moved unerringly towards the outlaw camp, he realized that she must have started veering off just slightly, just enough that he wouldn't easily recognize it. If he kept going in the direction he was now facing, he would come out of the forest very close to Locksley.

He chuckled. Marriage had surely not tempered Marian's spirit. As a child, she had always enjoyed playing tricks on him, but this one might just be one of the best. Now he had to chase her down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he was taking so much trouble, but he tossed that thought away quickly. He just hated being outsmarted, that was all.

He was going to catch up with her, but first he needed to get rid of the horse. He turned in the opposite direction and quickened his pace, pulling the horse into a trot alongside him. In less than a quarter of an hour, he reached a small glade. At the center of the clearing a run-down stone chapel stood with a tiny wooden hut leaning against its left side. As Robin approached, a booming bark issued from inside the hut and he felt the horse stiffen.

Robin moved no closer, waiting for the occupant of the hut to greet him. He didn't have to wait long. The slightly crooked door opened to reveal a short, rather fat man dressed in coarse monk's robes clutching the leather collar of a large shaggy wolfhound. Catching sight of Robin, the man's wide face creased into a smile. "Robin!"

Robin inclined his head, "Friar, I was wondering if you would be able to put this horse up for the night. Just for tonight, mind you."

Robin felt a twinge of guilt when Friar Tuck agreed immediately, and the two of them led the horse around back to a little lean-to. He had counted on Tuck to say yes, but that just made him feel guiltier about putting the good friar's life at risk. If Tuck were ever to be caught aiding the outlaws, his life would be forfeit even though he was a man of God.

"I can see that you are troubled, my son." Friar Tuck's eyes were kindly, but Robin felt like they could see right through him.

"Nothing I can't handle, Friar." It was a blatant lie, and Robin could tell that Tuck didn't quite believe him. He looked away quickly, not meeting the friar's eyes. He left the glade as swiftly as he could.

In truth, Robin had no idea how to handle the situation. He felt like a fourteen year old boy again, jealous that she was talking to another lad instead of him.

He still remembered the sick feeling curling in his gut as Sir Hugh proudly announced his daughter's betrothal loudly to all their high-ranking friends, all of them raising their goblets to toast the success of the marriage, while he stood, as ever, at the edge of her world. She had tried to catch his eye several times that night, but he, feeling rather peevish, avoided her completely. That was the last time he saw her.

He knew all the struggles he had gone through were hardly Marian's fault, but it was so hard to believe that when everything in his life had fallen apart so soon after. His father's death, his mother's illness, being made an outlaw…it all seemed to trace back to that one moment where she was lost to him forever.

Robin shoved aside a branch with what his daughter would call excessive violence. By taking some shortcuts across streambeds and rocky outcroppings that Marian would not be able to manage in her gown and flimsy shoes, Robin knew that she must be just ahead. He clambered quietly and swiftly over a boulder-strewn ledge and heard the sound of footsteps and the swish of a gown.

With relish he jumped down from the last boulder, landing just in front of Marian. To her credit, she didn't even flinch. He grinned. "You didn't really think you would get away with that, did you?"

"I had hoped," she responded with a tight smile.

"It's just one night, Marian," his voice softened, "I'll make the lads behave, and tomorrow morning—at the very break of dawn, if you like—I will personally escort you and your _pleasant_ friend to the edge of Locksley."

Marian looked utterly unconvinced.

"Besides," his voice regained its puckish quality, "you haven't really got a choice."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews make my day, even if they're just one word :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Very sorry about the late update and the short chapter. This chapter is more like a prologue, but it can still fit here. The chapter is from Rowan's POV **

**If you're still reading this, thanks for putting up with me**

**~brainandheart**

* * *

Rowan was not having a good day. In fact, she thought as she suppressed a yawn, her bad day started before she even woke up. For the first time in nearly two years, she had dreamt of the fire that had killed her mother.

Except this time it was not her mother who burned in that fire. Just as she had feared years ago, it had been her, Rowan, who burned as a witch, alone as the flames licked at her body. She had felt the intense heat of the flames; their bright orange glow had seared her eyes.

The worst part was that through the cottage's open window she could see everyone she loved standing outside, simply staring at the flaming cottage. None of them did anything to help her, they just watched. She had screamed and begged and pleaded, but they would not be moved. Finally, clutched in excruciating pain, she had sunk to the floor, only to be dragged abruptly from her nightmare by the harsh croak of a crow.

She had bolted upright, sweat trickling down her spine unpleasantly, and caught sight of the brazen bird that had woken her up eyeing her from the edge of the rowan grove. In the dim light of the cooking fire, the bird's feathers were slick and its black eyes glittered. It cocked its head, and it seemed to consider Rowan for a second before it spread its wings and flapped away in the predawn light.

Rowan had shivered and folded her arms across her middle. Even now, hours later, she felt a chill run through her at the thought of those beady eyes.

After the crow left, she had looked around the clearing, but no one else stirred. Etty, who was sleeping only a few feet away, lay straight as an arrow with her hands folded neatly across her stomach, and on the other side of the grove Lionel, snoring softly, had looked like a small mountain lying on his side. On the other side of Lionel, Rook was curled up like a cat. Completing the circle to Rowan's left had been Beau, her mantle twisted around her out-flung limbs.

Feeling suddenly sick at the sight of her companions sleeping so peacefully, Rowan left the grove as soon as possible under the pretense of searching for food. Her mind was still full of the images from her nightmare. In a way she could still feel the pain, the fire, but most of all, the betrayal.

Sinking down in the cradle made by the massive roots of an old oak tree, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm her racing heart as well as her racing mind. Lionel, Etty, Beau and Rook were her friends. If she was in trouble, then they would help her. It was that simple. They certainly wouldn't just stand around watching with no emotion as she burned alive.

She leaned her head back against the roots, and she felt her muscles slowly relax. Within minutes she slipped into a restless but thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review, even if it's just to yell at me for being a procrastinator and so easily distracted :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: All I can say is I'm so sorry it took so long. I have plenty of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Rowan!"

The girl jolted awake as someone shook her shoulder roughly. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure looming over her, and for one terrifying moment, she had no idea where she was. Instinctively she backed up to give herself room to pull her dagger but was stopped short when her head smacked hard against the rough bark of a tree.

Through the stars running across her vision, she saw the figure step forward, throwing his familiar bearded face into the late afternoon sunlight. Flooded with relief at the sight of Little John, her father's second-in-command, she attempted to stand, but her aching head wouldn't let her. She fell back again, but Little John reached out a hand, his face wavering between worry and amusement.

"What were you doing sleeping out in the open?" Little John asked sternly as he helped her up, "I was looking for you, but it near scared me out of my wits to come across you like that. Thought something had happened to you again."

Though the big outlaw had meant nothing by his words, still they rankled. It was not entirely her fault that she found herself in so many dangerous situations. Then she thought of the nightmare that had caused her to flee her own camp, and felt the annoyance drain out of her. She was an outlaw, someone who could be killed for a bounty. No matter how upset the nightmare had made her, it was sheer stupidity to fall asleep where any lucky forester could come across her. She had not done anything so foolhardy since she had set out to take revenge on her mother's killers.

Rowan forced herself to pull away from Little John and stand up straight, even though the answering throb in her head caused the ground to tilt. Peering up at Little John, she finally spoke. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, right," Little John cleared his throat, "your father found us some guests for this evening, and he thought we could treat them to good Sherwood hospitality. I thought you and the others would like to come along." His bearded face broke into a rare grin as he spoke, "Rafe and Much brought in a couple of fine deer this morning, and when I found your dark friend, the lad had a pile of fish he was willing to bring. I also found the big one and the princess quick enough, and the loud one with the strange way of speaking was already waiting by the oak, so all that was left was to find you."

Despite her annoyance that after four years Little John still seemed unable to speak her friends' names, Rowan was sure this was the longest speech she had ever heard from Little John, a testament to everyone's joy that spring had finally returned after a hard winter. However, it seemed he had used up all his words for the moment, because he jerked his head for her to follow him and didn't say another word the entire way to the outlaw camp.

Before the camp even came into view, Rowan caught the mouthwatering scent of cooking meat, and her stomach reacted instantly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten at all today. The warm glow of the fire spilled out from between the trees and Rowan could hear the sound of laughter.

Robin's men filled the clearing; some leaned against trees, some reclined on the grass with meat on crude wooden trenchers and one group had gathered in a semicircle around the Great Oak, singing enthusiastically. Unfortunately, Rowan noticed that the couple to whom they were singing appeared far less joyous. A lady and a man in chain mail, undoubtedly Robin's "guests", perched uncomfortably on a deerskin-covered throne formed by the oak's thick roots.

She caught sight of her father across the clearing, far from the Great Oak. Robin looked up when she stepped into the circle of firelight, and his eyes revealed a panic. However, the moment was fleeting and then Robin was getting up and striding across the clearing to brush a kiss on her forehead. He stepped back smiling. With a brief nod in Little John's direction, he focused his attention on his daughter. "Rowan, lass, where have you been all day? Your friends were worried."

He dipped his head towards Lionel, Etty, Rook, and Beau, all of whom were sprawled around the fire talking. As they were facing away from the father and daughter, only Lionel had noticed her arrival, and he gave a relieved smile when she looked in his direction. Robin coughed loudly, and Rowan turned back to her father, worried, but Robin's blue eyes twinkled. "Yon little lad was especially worried."

"I'm sure he wasn't any more worried than the others, Father." Rowan said sternly, even though she could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, lass," Robin smiled widely. "What? I'm agreeing with you!" he protested when she raised her eyebrows. "Hmph! Let's get you something to eat."

Putting an arm around her shoulder, he steered her across the clearing. As they passed the Great Oak, the lady managed to extricate herself from the midst of the singing outlaws and she made directly for Robin. Rowan felt the arm around her tense as the woman approached.

The woman pushed her dark hair out of her face and groaned, "Robin, I believe I've suffered through more awful singing in a single night than one should have to in an entire lifetime."

Despite her harsh words, there was a small smile playing at the very edges of her mouth. Rowan was sure she had never seen this woman before, yet she spoke to Robin as if she knew him. She was just about to ask Robin who the lady was when Robin spoke.

"Marian, this is Rowan, my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Marian, this is Rowan, my daughter."_

"Your daughter?" Marian's eyes widened in shock, but she smiled at Rowan nonetheless.

"Yes." Robin still seemed rather tense. "Rowan."

"You already said that, Father," Rowan muttered out of the corner of her mouth. She was starting to feel awkward, clutched as she was to her father's side.

Marian smirked, having obviously overheard Rowan's remark. The expression was amusing on one whose appearance was regal in every other way. "Yes, Robin, I did hear you the first time." She turned to Rowan. "I have always admired rowan trees, but I have never heard of it as a young woman's name. How did you come by it?"

Though there was nothing but curiosity in Marian's voice, Rowan was not about to share her life story with this woman.

"Rowan is not the name my mother gave me. But it's my name now. Excuse me," she said, wriggling out of Robin's grasp. Without so much as a backwards glance, Rowan joined her friends around the fire. Rook, Etty, Lionel, and Beau looked up in surprise as Rowan sat down hard beside them.

"Rowan!" Etty exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" asked Beau. "Apparently, you were gone when everyone else woke up. Of course, you were _all_ gone when I woke up—" Beau sent a mock glare around the circle and tossed a chunk of venison into her mouth.

"Mm, I fell asleep, but it doesn't matter." Rowan peered over her shoulder and saw that Marian had returned to her companion at the Great Oak, leaving Robin standing alone in the middle of the clearing.

Lionel saw where she was looking and chuckled. After swallowing the food in his mouth, he remarked, "She may look like a noble, but she is not much like the ladies I used to know."

"All I know is her name," Rowan mused. "Have you ever heard of a Lady Marian, Etty?"

Etty wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and shrugged lightly. "No, but then again it has been several years since I've consorted with higher society. And I never much liked it anyway, so I doubt I'd remember if her name was mentioned."

"I was there when she and that knight fell into Robin's trap," Beau said. "Your father said she was an old acquaintance."

"Odd, he's never mentioned her before," Rowan frowned.

"The lady called Robin 'Robin of Locksley'—"

"Locksley?" Lionel interrupted, "That's a village not far from Sherwood, isn't it?" He turned to Rowan, "Did Robin grow up there?"

"I…I don't actually know." Rowan bit her lip. "He's never told me."

"But has Robin ever spoken much about his past?" Rook's steady voice broke in. "Of his life before he became an outlaw?"

"Now that I think about it, he really hasn't." Rowan was starting to look a little upset, so Etty broke in hurriedly. "I'm sure your father isn't intentionally keeping anything from you. I mean, he's an outlaw and a grown man! He probably doesn't think about his childhood very much."

"I suppose you're right," Rowan agreed, but she wouldn't meet her friends' eyes. Silence fell on the little group, alone among Robin's rowdy outlaws.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Nottingham Keep**

"Master Todd! Master Todd!"

Todd du Bois turned to see one of the household maids hurrying towards him along the stone rampart. She stopped just short of him, panting hard. Todd reached out and steadied her. "What is it, Jane?"

"He's asking for you, Master Todd," she replied breathlessly.

At her words, Todd's normally cheerful face settled into weary lines.

"Will you go to him?" Jane asked tentatively. She knew of the young man's problems with the lord of the keep.

Todd shook himself. "Of course I will."

He followed Jane back inside and through the stone corridors until they came to the chamber of the Sherriff. Sir Geoffrey, the Sherriff's lieutenant, was just exiting the chamber, a satisfied smirk plastered across his features. Sir Geoffrey was no taller than Todd, but almost twice as wide, with a clipped beard and an imperious gaze. Jane sank into a curtsy as he passed and Todd bowed slightly. He had never much cared for the quiet knight who clung to the Sherriff like a shadow.

After Sir Geoffrey had gone, Todd straightened and entered the Sherriff's chamber alone. Sir Walter du Bois lay propped up in bed. He was sickly pale, and his once large frame had shrunk. His eyes were closed.

Todd had once thought he would never come to Nottingham again, but his father had sent for him almost six months ago, saying he had fallen gravely ill. Todd had by then achieved the height and strength of a man, but at first he was unwilling to return to a place where he had known such misery. He carried the letter around with him for two weeks before he finally decided to return to Nottingham. He couldn't have said what his reason for accepting was, except maybe to face his past. Having been in Nottingham for almost half a year, he still didn't know.

Todd stepped closer to the bed and braced himself for the wave of heat from the trio of burning braziers surrounding the Sherriff's bed like bronze guards. Standing beside the large bed, Todd looked down at the man who had sired him. As usual, he had mixed feelings on seeing the Sherriff of Nottingham.

This was the man who used to beat him, taunt him. Before his return to Nottingham, Todd was sure he hated his father, but when he reached the town, he had found a pathetic shell of the man he once knew. When he saw how weak Sir Walter was, he couldn't muster up the same hatred. Instead, a vague pity stirred him. And, though he hated to admit it, a tiny part of him still felt the old need to have his father feel proud of him.

Sir Walter stirred, and his eyelids fluttered. Dark eyes anxiously flickered around the chamber before coming to rest on Todd. Todd obligingly grasped his father's bony hand when the man weakly extended it. Sir Walter licked his chapped lips before speaking. "Where have you been, Todd? I was asking for you."

"I know, Father. Jane found me outside on the ramparts."

"What on earth were you doing out there?" He asked irritably, shifting slightly on his pillows.

"Just getting some air, Father." Todd replied patiently.

"Fool boy," the Sherriff muttered, but the feeble voice held no sting. He shifted once again and let out a sigh that rattled his entire body. "I do not have much time—boy, don't naysay me, I know when I'm dying!"

Todd fell silent at his father's words.

"That's better." Sir Walter took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm dying, and Nottingham is going to need a new Sherriff. I've nominated Sir Geoffrey to be the next Sherriff. I hope you will support my choice."

Sir Walter sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes, seemingly worn out. Todd replaced his father's hand on the bedspread slowly, his thoughts chaotic. No wonder Sir Geoffrey was so pleased earlier. The thought of that hulking shadow as Sherriff of Nottingham filled him with dread. As if he were a soothsayer who could tell future, Todd knew that nothing good would come of this.


	7. Chapter 7

As usual, I apologize for how long this chapter took to write. Not only do I have school and a life, but I'm also writing two other stories besides this one. This was originally going to be a chapter from Rowan's POV again, but I just kept writing her too angsty, and she's really not an angsty person, so I decided to make a change and write from Marian's POV.

I just thank everyone who is willing to put up with me for the sake of this story. You're the reason I keep writing. On with the story!

* * *

The Lady Marian of Walcott, formerly of Locksley, was not happy. Robin had woken her at the very break of dawn, so early that no light filtered through the trees to even distinguish night from morning.

Naturally, when she had glared at him, he had innocently reminded her of his promise to take her to Locksley at dawn. He was right, of course, even though when he said it he was just trying to convince her to go with him, so she didn't argue. What really annoyed her about the situation was Robin's energy. He had still been awake when she fell asleep the night before, so how could he possibly have more energy?

She stood slowly, groaning a little as her muscles twinged. Looking around, she saw that the camp had emptied during the night. Only a few outlaws remained around the fire, patching their trousers in the dim light.

Next to her, Robin shook her companion, Sir Edward, to wake him. Even in her tired state, Marian noticed that Robin was far less gentle with the knight than he had been with her. Sir Edward awoke with a roar, reaching immediately for the sword that wasn't there. Robin easily ducked under a flailing fist. "A bit irritable this morning, I see."

Without realizing what she was doing, Marian smiled at Robin's banter. Sir Edward, however, was not amused, and became even less so when Robin bound his hands behind him and wrapped a length of cloth around his head as a blindfold. When he protested (mostly by insulting Robin's ancestry), Robin leaned in with a smile on his face and said quite cheerfully, "Would you prefer to be gagged too?"

That shut Sir Edward up immediately, and he followed quietly as Robin hoisted him to his feet.

"Are you going to tie me up, as well?" Marian's voice was calm, but had a thread of steel that told Robin he better not even think about it.

He looked up at her with the ghost of a smile. "Now, what would be the use in that?"

He turned to the knight and ordered him to stay put as he ducked into the hollow of the Great Oak. He emerged with Sir Edward's sword and handed it to Marian. At her raised brow, he smirked. "I'm hoping you value our old friendship at least enough not to stab me."

"I suppose I can manage that." She followed as Robin led Sir Edward to the edge of the clearing, where, to her surprise, she found her gelding tied to a tree. The horse looked well-fed and well-rested, and, to her chagrin, she realized she hadn't spared a thought for her horse since she left him on the road the day before. The animal nickered softly when she reached him, and she stretched out a hand to stroke his neck. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Well, it wasn't exactly me who took care of him. Now, either stand aside or help me."

"What?" Marian spun to face him, only to find him attempting to heave Sir Edward into the saddle. With a final hefty shove, Robin managed to get the red-faced knight onto the horse. Robin pulled out another length of rope and tied the blinded knight securely to the saddle. "Now," he grunted at Marian, untying the horse's reins, "are you coming?"

Bemused, Marian hurried to catch up. As they turned toward Locksley, she cast one backward look at the outlaw camp. Despite the truly awful singing, she had actually enjoyed the night before. She had forgotten how much she loved this forest, and now that she was here, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave. Glancing to the side, she caught sight of Robin and the feeling only got stronger. Aware of the dangerous path her mind was going down, she looked away and forced herself to think about home.

The small group travelled through the forest in silence, although Marian did hear Sir Edward grumble under his breath a few times. The sky had lightened considerably by the time they reached the edge of Locksley. Despite her recent confusion, Marian's heart lifted when she saw the familiar manor house at the other end of town. Leading the horse, they skirted around town, where many of the villagers were up and setting out to work in the fields.

Once they neared the stables, Robin smacked the horse on the rump, sending him galloping across the grass with Sir Edward clinging to the saddle. His bellows cut sharply through the morning air.

"Well," Robin turned to her, "at least your father will know you've arrived."

Marian cocked her head. "Did you really need to do that?"

Robin shrugged. "Might not have been the best thing to do," his face grew serious, "but I wanted to talk to you before you left. Without Sir Bellows."

Marian was shocked. He wanted to talk to her? It seemed he had spent the past half a day trying to avoid speaking to her. Robin looked away, and his jaw clenched.

"Who is he?" He spat.

"What?" Marian was taken aback.

Robin gestured impatiently after the knight. "Him! Sir Bellows!"

"Sir Edward?" Marian asked, confused. "He's my husband's brother."

Robin's jaw loosened, and then immediately tensed again. "Why didn't your husband escort you?"

A weary ache settled over her. Less than a day with Robin and she was baring her worst pain to him. "My husband died of Lung Fever two months past."

The only time she had ever seen him more shocked was when she had told him that she was betrothed. For a moment he didn't say anything. He dragged his hand across his face. When he spoke, his voice was weak. "Marian, I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known."

"This isn't just a visit, is it? You've come home to stay."

All she could do was nod.

"Oh."

Silence fell over them again, and neither of them could meet the other's eyes. Just as the tension became unbearable, there was a commotion across the green. Several men poured out of the side door of the manor, including an older man that she recognized as her father.

"You should go." Robin whispered. He reached out, so quickly it could have been her imagination, and squeezed her hand. Before she could respond, he was gone, slipping away through the trees. Letting out a deep breath, Marian turned with a smile to face her father, putting thoughts of Sherwood and Robin Hood out of her mind.

* * *

*In case anyone was wondering, Lung Fever was what they called pneumonia*


	8. Chapter 8

I can't apologize enough for being so late! My sister accidentally erased five of my stories, and so I've been busy rewriting those. In addition, this chapter was difficult for me to write, for some reason. Anyway, here it is, and, to try and make up for the long wait, it's twice as long as usual.

* * *

Todd slumped in his chair, exhausted, but he refused to fall asleep. Just two days after Sir Walter had named Geoffrey as his heir, the sickly sheriff had taken a turn for the worse. Ever since then, Todd had taken to staying at his father's bedside at night.

Stretching out the kinks in his back, he leaned over the sheriff's still form, but there was no change. Sir Walter had not spoken in more than a day and could keep his eyes open for no more than a few moments at a time.

Sir Geoffrey had already taken over most of Sir Walter's duties, and the few times Todd had left his father's side he had been forced to watch Sir Geoffrey strut about the keep. The man's smugness grew as Sir Walter's condition worsened.

Just yesterday when Todd had left his father briefly to get some air, Sir Geoffrey had passed by him with another knight. They had spoken very loudly and pointedly of how Nottingham had gone to seed with Sir Walter in charge and they were visibly delighted when Todd reddened.

Even worse, Todd was sure the other knight had thought they were simply insulting Todd's father, but something in Geoffrey's smile had made Todd think that somehow Geoffrey knew that he himself did not agree with his father's running of the shire. Sir Geoffrey often looked at him that way, with a sort of amused indulgence, as if he was waiting for Todd to make a misstep and fail. Todd gritted his teeth in remembrance, and nearly missed the soft moan, almost a sigh, which passed his father's lips.

"Father?" Todd was hovering over Sir Walter in an instant. The older man, so silent and motionless before, now gasped and thrashed feebly among the bedclothes. "Father, it is all right, it's me, Todd. Fath—"

But Sir Walter did not respond, and seemed not to know that Todd was by his side. Stumbling over his own feet, Todd ran for the door. "Physician! Physician!"

People poured from their chambers all along the hallway, all of them still in their nightclothes, and most of them appearing very dazed from sleep. One man broke away from the crowd and hurried towards Todd. Todd recognized the physician with his wooden case, and, not bothering to wait for the man, he ducked back into his father's chamber.

He hurried to the sheriff's side and grasped his trembling hand. The physician followed much more slowly. The man calmly made his way to the bed, seemingly unaware of Todd's impatience.

His father let out a pained moan and Todd bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't stand this; he felt like a little child again, completely helpless. Eager to vent his frustration, he turned to the physician and growled, "Can't you do anything?"

The man shook his head grimly. "I'm sorry, sir, but there is nothing more I can do. He's too weak for bleeding."

"But…Are you certain?" He knew he was pleading, but couldn't find it in himself right then to care.

"I would call for the priest, young sir," the physician suggested gently.

The words echoed around his mind. He had known for some time that his father was dying, but hearing…_that_…was so final. Todd realized that at the very back of his mind, he had never truly believed that this three-faced creature—the father he had once aspired to be like, the powerful and cruel Sheriff of Nottingham, and the man whose harsh words and deeds still haunted his dreams—could succumb to something as human as death. Seeing Todd's confusion and anguish, the physician called to one of the many observers hovering around the door to fetch the priest.

In a fog, Todd watched the life slowly ebb away from his father. He remembered whispering empty words of comfort, but could not recall for the life of him what he said. He remembered the round-faced priest administering Last Rites and the one wild moment when Sir Walter's eyes flew open and his mouth opened as if to speak, only to find that he lacked the strength to do so. He remembered the space between his father's breaths growing longer until finally they ceased altogether and the priest began his mournful chanting.

"_De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine;_

_Domine, exaudi vocem meam..."(1)_

Todd said nothing as the wooden coffin was brought in and his father was placed inside. He knew that he was supposed to follow the funeral procession to the church, but could not bring himself to move. All of his emotions and thoughts were wrapped up in that one moment when his father had looked at him for the last time. For the rest of his life Todd would wonder whether he imagined the regret in that final weak gaze.

* * *

Todd turned away from the window with a sigh. With his father dead only a week, black pennants and cloth still hung all over Nottingham-town in remembrance of the former sheriff; however Todd's thoughts were not on the past, but on the future. Where was he going to go now? He had come back to Nottingham only to be with his father, and now he had no idea what to do. Should he return to his mother or stay in Nottingham?

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, he looked around, only to catch sight of Sir Geoffrey with several noblemen trailing behind. Todd groaned inwardly; he had almost forgotten. Today Sir Geoffrey would hold his first assembly with the lords of the shire, and Todd planned to be as far away as possible. Slowly, he eased along the passage. He didn't think the sheriff had seen him, so if he could just get to the end of the hallway—

"Young Master Todd!"

Todd cringed and turned around slowly.

"Won't you be attending this meeting, young Master Todd? I'm certain your father would have desired your presence at this assembly." Sir Geoffrey looked at him with sympathy that Todd knew to be completely false. Once again, the knight-turned-sheriff had an odd gleam in his eye, and Todd couldn't stop a shiver from sneaking up his spine.

"No, it's quite fine. I don't think I'll be of any use—"

"Nonsense! I insist that you join us."

Seeing that Sir Geoffrey did not intend to leave him alone, Todd reluctantly followed the lords into the chamber. It was the formal audience room where the people of the shire would go to settle legal issues with the sheriff, and as such it was finely appointed. Thick, colorful tapestries covered the walls and a large solid-oak table took up most of the space in the room. Stiffly, Todd took a seat at the table. He felt out of place among the lords, none of whom were younger than thirty years of age.

Sir Geoffrey stood at the front of the room. "My lords, we are here to usher in a new age in this modest shire. There is much to be done in Nottinghamshire, and much that must be fixed—no offense meant to the former sheriff, of course," he added with an obsequious smile and nod in Todd's direction. Todd, who had never liked the man's fawning ways, was not impressed.

"But before anything else can be done," Sir Geoffrey continued, "we must first eliminate that symbol of lawlessness and banditry, that one who has been a thorn in our sides for nigh on twenty years. I am speaking, of course, of the man who styles himself Robin Hood." A mild uproar overtook the chamber as everyone attempted to speak at once. Todd himself felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, and he felt a very unpleasant feeling curl in his stomach. Sir Geoffrey stood quietly, seemingly enjoying the furor he had caused. After a few moments, he raised his hands in a placating gesture and chuckled softly. "My lords, my lords! I know what you are thinking, but this Robin Hood is no Green Man, no nature spirit. He is just a man, and he can be killed like any other."

Todd looked around the table and found many of the men nodding in agreement. This was most assuredly not good. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew.

"The capture and subsequent killing of this man and his compatriots is the foremost task on our agenda. With such an outlaw roaming free, it is no wonder that our peasants rebel and refuse to pay their lawful taxes. And that is why Robin Hood must be killed. Every forester in the shire will scour Sherwood and set traps along every path and byway in the forest. Any man or woman who is a rumored acquaintance of Robin Hood or any of his band shall be brought in for questioning." Was it Todd's imagination, or was Sir Geoffrey staring right at him?

"We will stamp out this menace to society and begin anew with no obstacles to bar our path to success!" As the lords applauded, Sir Geoffrey's expression became nothing less than smug. "Now, shall we adjourn to find some refreshment?"

Todd filed out the door with the other lords, but instead of following them to the Great Hall, he made his way as quickly as he could to his own chambers. As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against it for a minute. His mind tried to reassure him by reminding him that Robin had managed to evade the sheriff's men for almost two decades, but it still didn't get rid of the anxiety he felt. For some reason, he was almost sure that if any man could have Robin Hood killed, it would be the calculating Sir Geoffrey.

Taking a deep breath, Todd decided that he needed to get word to Robin as soon as possible.

* * *

The sky had not even begun to lighten when Todd snuck out of his room. Stealing along the wide passages of Nottingham Keep, he prayed he would not run into any servants getting an early start on morning chores. Reaching to bottom of the main stairwell, he sprinted across the courtyard to the stables and slipped inside, releasing his held breath as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, isn't it?"

Todd's heart nearly stopped beating. Sir Geoffrey calmly stepped out from one of the stalls, with three burly guards behind him. He brushed a bit of hay from his sleeve. "You know, young Master Todd," he tsked, "I'm rather disappointed in you. I was told you were an intelligent young man, but you did not go about this the right way at all. It would have been much more practical to sneak out during the busiest part of the day, when you would not be missed and could get by the guards so much more easily. Much less chance of being discovered that way. Of course, I still would have caught you, because I told my men to be looking out for you, but a lesson is a lesson nonetheless."

Throughout this whole speech, Todd could do nothing more than stare in horror. Not only was he caught, but his every move had been anticipated!

Sir Geoffrey looked at him patronizingly. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave the castle. You see, I've heard some rather intriguing stories about your flight from Nottingham several years ago. We all know, of course, that you were captured by Robin Hood, but I suspect that very few know the rest of the story. You claimed that they never took you to their camp, that they were constantly on the move, and your story was that you managed to escape when the outlaws were transferring you to another location." Sir Geoffrey smiled. It was a smile very like that of a cat that had just cornered a mouse. "That's very clever, young Master Todd, but you see, the problem with these sorts of fabrications is that there are just too many witnesses. Witnesses, you see, are like threads in a frayed garment. You tease and pull at just a few, and before you know it, the whole garment falls apart."

Realizing just how much trouble he was in, Todd made to escape through the door behind him, but had only just touched the door when two of the guards grabbed him. Todd tried everything he could to throw them off, but nothing worked, and finally the third guard sank his fist hard into Todd's stomach. He doubled over, wheezing. Through blurred vision, he saw that Sir Geoffrey had not moved, his feline smile still intact.

"Take him to the dungeon for some ahh…_questioning_."

Todd's heart sank in despair as the guards carried him away.

* * *

(1) From _De profundis_ (Psalm 130), the psalm recited at deathbeds in the Middle Ages

Translation: _Out of the depths I cry to you, O Lord;_

_ Lord, hear my voice!_


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, I promise that the one after this will have Rowan and the gang!

* * *

Everything hurt.

He came awake very slowly, but then, he didn't really think he'd ever been asleep. He lay unmoving on the damp stone of the cell, figuring it was probably best that he didn't remember much about what had happened after the guards had taken him away from…from…what? What had he been trying to do? What had been so import—Robin!

Todd sat up quickly—too quickly, the pounding in his head decided. Clutching his throbbing head, Todd remembered. Sir Geoffrey was out to kill Robin Hood and everyone who associated with him. And Todd had been caught trying to get away and warn them. And he had failed. His mind caught on this last, and his horror grew. At that very moment, Robin and Rowan, Beau and Rook, all of the outlaws could be injured or even—

A noise pulled his attention to the entrance of the dungeon. He squinted to make out the figure in the dim light. It was a figure he recognized, and it was coming straight for him.

"Jane?" Todd whispered hoarsely, unsure if the young maid was really there or simply a vision brought on by the pain of his injuries. Then she knelt down and stuck her hand through the bars, and he knew she was truly there as she clasped his hand.

"You look awful!" she blurted out. Then she realized what she had said and blushed.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to help you." She reached into the pocket on her apron and brought out a hunk of bread. "This is for you," she said as she passed it through the bars. Todd reached for it eagerly, not realizing until then how hungry he was.

"I know it's not much," she went on, "but it was all I could filch, and I had to give the wine to the guard so he'd let me in."

"It's fine," he said, or rather, tried to say through a mouthful of bread. It hurt to chew, but he was too hungry to care. He had eaten over half the piece of bread before his worries kicked in again. He turned to Jane. "How much time has passed?"

"You've been here a whole day and night. The new sheriff's had it spread 'round that you've been arrested for 'treasonous activities'."

His sense of honor immediately wanted to protest before he realized that technically, the accusation was true. His voice was very sober when he spoke next. "Do you believe what the sheriff said? Do you think I am a traitor?"

"I don't care if it's true or not!" She laughed sharply. "All I know is the sheriff's a bad man and you're a good one."

Warmth spread through him at her simple praise, but he refused to let that distract him from his purpose at the moment. "Jane, have you seen any—any men marshaling, or gathering like they're going out on a hunt?"

"Are you asking if they've started hunting Robin Hood?" She laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face. "I'm a maid, sir. We find out everything."

"Oh," he said. He wasn't going to underestimate her again.

"To answer your question, no, I haven't seen anything."

Todd sighed. "Well, unfortunately that doesn't prove nothing's happening."

They were silent for a moment as both contemplated the situation. Todd knew that he couldn't ask her to risk anything more than she already had just by coming to see him. Asking her to rescue him was out of the question, even if she could have managed it.

"Isn't there anything I can do for you, Master Todd?" Jane whispered.

"Jane," Todd rasped, "the only task in my mind is something I cannot ask you to do."

He had assumed she would leave it alone after that, but apparently he had already underestimated her again.

"The rumors are true, then? You know Robin Hood?" Her eyes grew wide.

"He must be warned," Todd hedged, but it was clear she wasn't fooled for a moment.

She stood up with a resolute look on her face. "And he will be."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

She scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that simpering, black-hearted—"

"You should be," Todd interrupted harshly. "If they catch you, they will hang you as a traitor."

"Well, they won't catch me." With that bold declaration, she turned and hurried out of the dungeon.

"Jane!" he hissed after her as loudly as he dared, but she didn't turn around. He didn't know how long he waited, staring at the thick dungeon door. Finally, sick with worry over all of his friends, he sank to the floor of his cell.

* * *

Jane peered around the corner in the courtyard. Only one guard was in sight, watching over those entering and exiting the castle gate. She really didn't have much of a plan other than simply walking into the forest. It wasn't the smartest plan, and she realized she probably should have tried to get some information out of Todd, even though he would have been reluctant.

Taking a deep breath, she hoisted the basket of laundry higher on her hip and stepped out into the courtyard. Nestled under several layers of clothes lay one of the large meat knives from the kitchens. Having it near made her feel more secure, but it also made it more dangerous until she got past the castle gate. Falling in line behind an empty delivery cart, she tried to slip through the gate unnoticed. She was almost through when the guard's hand caught her arm.

Jane's heart nearly stopped, but she didn't let it show. Carefully, she looked up at him, but his face showed no anger or suspicion, only boredom.

"Where are you taking that laundry, lass?"

She prayed he wouldn't search the basket. "To the town laundry," she tried to speak as nonchalantly as possible. She shrugged. "Got too much to deal with up here."

"Ah. Well, be sure you're back before the gate closes, lass." He winked. Forcing a smile, Jane hurried away as fast as she could without causing suspicion. When she was out of sight of the gate, she stashed the basket in a nearby alley, slipping the knife into her apron. Emerging from the alley, she set out the main road that would lead her out of Nottingham and into Sherwood Forest.


	10. Chapter 10

More than a sennight had passed since the Lady Marian and her companion had stayed with the outlaws. Most of Rowan's band had quickly dismissed the event, more preoccupied with preparing for the fresh wave of foresters and outlaw hunters that would be flooding the forest, now that spring was here. That was certainly enough to take up the majority of one's focus, but Beau couldn't forget.

Perhaps it was simply that the others had not been there when Robin first saw Marian on the road. They had not seen how strangely he had reacted to the woman's presence. In Beau's time at court, she had seen many a jilted lover; and while Robin's behavior wasn't exactly the same, it wasn't all that different, either.

She knew Rowan hadn't forgotten either, because the generally serene girl was just a bit moodier than usual, probably still dwelling on the past her usually open father had neglected to tell her. Beau herself was not so bothered by this. Oh, she was nearly as curious as Rowan was, but she also understood very well the desire to leave the life before the forest behind.

"Robin Hood!"

At the cry, half whisper and half shout, Beau stilled, her green tunic and leggings blending in perfectly with the foliage behind her. Her heart was pounding just a little harder than normal. During her pondering, she had unthinkingly wandered within a stone's throw of the road.

Every year there were outlaw hunters, but it had been at least two years since anyone on the Nottingham Way had called out for Robin Hood specifically. The voice called out again, and Beau noted that it was the same one as before, and that it was female. Slowly and carefully, Beau moved towards the Way.

Just barely peeking out around the edge of a young oak, Beau caught sight of a fair-haired girl no older than she, wearing a simple dress and apron. She was walking right down the middle of the road, peering into the woods on either side of her. Every few steps she would call out again.

The girl had one hand in her apron's pocket, clutching some kind of blade, it looked like. Was this girl who obviously didn't know what she was doing really here to hurt Robin? Beau probably could have let her pass by, but she reasoned that the girl's cries might draw actual outlaw hunters. Plus, she was a little bored.

Slipping an arrow from her quiver, she raised her bow and stepped out from behind the tree. "What do you want with Robin Hood?"

Faster than Beau would have thought, the girl whipped the knife out of her pocket and pointed it at her. "A-are you a member of Robin Hood's band?"

"No." The girl's eyes grew wide with fear, and Beau started to doubt that she had come to Sherwood as an outlaw hunter. She decided to take pity on her. "But I do know him. He's a friend. What do you want with him?"

"I have a message for him. He's in trouble!"

Beau couldn't help but laugh. "He's an outlaw; of course he's in trouble!"

"I'm serious! There's a new sheriff in Nottingham, and he's determined to hunt down Robin Hood."

Beau had actually not heard about the new sheriff, but him wanting to hunt Robin was nothing new. "I'll be sure to tell him when I see him."

"No!" The knifepoint wavered. "I'm here on a mission for a friend, and I will not leave until I speak to Robin Hood himself!"

Beau realized that the girl was not going to be easily pacified. She sighed. "If you really want me to take you to Robin, then give me the knife."

"Give you my only weapon?" The girl laughed nervously. "How do I know you're not going to hurt me?"

"If you want to see Robin, you're going to have to trust me."

The girl frowned but grudgingly acquiesced. "Fine."

"Turn that knife around and toss it on the ground here, handle facing me."

The girl did as she was told, and Beau knelt quickly and scooped it up, keeping her eyes on the girl. She nodded towards the woods, gesturing for the girl to go before her. Once they made it ten paces into the forest, Beau pulled her to a stop.

"You try to escape, and I could hit you with this knife before you could take five steps." Beau was not at all certain she could (or especially would) do this, but it seemed like something a fierce outlaw would say, and the girl looked suitably intimidated. "Now, I'm going to have to blindfold you if you want to see Robin Hood."

The girl seemed less than pleased by the prospect, but allowed Beau to tie a scrap of cloth over her eyes. Taking the girl by the wrist, Beau tugged her farther into Sherwood, but not in the direction of Robin's camp. She had promised to take the girl to Robin, but it didn't mean she had to take her to him right away.

When they came close to the rowan grove, Beau saw Rowan herself sitting in the sun on the boulders outside the grove patching a kirtle. Tykell, who Beau had not seen in weeks, must have sensed Rowan's recent mood and was letting her lean against his side. The wolf-dog's head lifted as soon as Beau and the girl entered the clearing. Rowan looked up as well, her eyebrows knitting as she took in the scene in front of her. "Beau, who is this?"

Beau gestured theatrically. "This is…someone who says she needs to see Robin."

"My name is Jane!" Beau could sense the girl glaring at her from behind the blindfold.

Rowan looked back and forth between them. "Why did you bring her here?"

Tykell paced around the girl—Jane—sniffing carefully. His fluffy tail wagged, hitting her legs softly. Jane flinched.

"Is it a wolf?" she squeaked.

"Yes." Beau smirked.

"Beau," Rowan chided. "She's only half right. Ty, leave her alone, and Jane, you can take that off."

Jane tugged off the blindfold and looked around carefully. "Is this Robin Hood's camp?"

"No," Rowan smiled, "but Robin Hood is my father."

"You're the witch!"

Rowan's smile dropped and her jaw tensed. Beau looked away.

Jane's eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sorry; I don't mean anything by it, that's just how…"

Rowan's chin lifted. "Why did you need to see my father?"

Jane swallowed nervously. "I have a message for him from Nottingham. There's a new sheriff, and he's absolutely set on capturing Robin Hood and his outlaws."

"And that warranted a visit to Sherwood?" Rowan's voice was not harsh, but it was no longer friendly, either.

The fair-haired girl from Nottingham stiffened her spine. "No, I came on behalf of a friend, a friend who is currently sitting, wounded, in a cell just because he wanted to help you!"

"And who is this friend?" Beau cut in.

"Master Todd," Jane spat, "the son of the former sheriff."


End file.
